


A Handsome Singer

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: In Ino’s words, at least he was handsome.





	A Handsome Singer

Sasuke groaned. It was just his luck to run into the second worst person ever to hear him do something embarrassing.

The worst being Naruto, of course.

“You…” It was easy to spot how uncomfortable she looked as she stared at him. “ _Sing_?”

“I was humming.” He muttered with a disinterest. “Learn the difference.”

“You were humming?”

The loud Yamanaka girl continued looking at him weirdly. Ever since the war, her crush on him had faded into non existence and Sasuke secretly wished it hadn’t. The whole ‘head over heels in love’ thing definitely suited him better than when she was trying to be all sassy towards him.

“You… have a terrible voice. No offence.”

“ _No_ _offence_ ,” Sasuke glared. “No one asked you.”

The girl only raised an eyebrow at his rebuttal, surprised that he would take offence at her words.

“Yeah, you’re definitely a terrible singer.” She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “Don’t worry, at least you’re handsome.”

Sasuke wouldn’t know what got over him, as he pulled her figure down towards him and kissed her. It probably was because she was _too_ _loud_ , that he felt the sudden urge to shut her up.

He would smirk after their lips parted, her face riddled with shade of crimson surprise.

“You were being too loud, _no_ _offence_.” His fingers caressed her lips but Ino pushed the young man away, glaring accusingly at his figure. “Don’t worry, the kiss made up for it.”

“I can’t believe you did that!” Ino frowned but the butterflies in her stomach threatened the angry facade she put on. “… As nice as that _may_ be, you’re still a terrible singer though, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Sasuke walked away, making sure she heard his satisfied humming. “At least I’m handsome, right?”

And although Ino may have been an insufferable loud mouth, Sasuke secretly wished she’d continue being one so that he had an excuse to kiss her all over again.


End file.
